Chapter 09: The buffasaur
Walking through the gates, Meeth Crym had no idea what to expect. She had faced so many creatures up till now. But clearly, whatever the creature was, it was more powerful than all the rest. But Meeth Crym didn’t have time to be scared. She had to make sure to do whatever it took to ensure Eryll would be ok, even if that meant her life was on the line. As soon as she entered into the next area, a tall, black creature stood, towering over her. It glared at her with utter hatred as steam blew out of its nose. It then began to drag one of its feet in the dirt, as if it was about to charge at her. It let out a mighty roar, slamming its harmer into the ground. The roar had somehow cast some sort of shield around it, protecting it from any and all damage. Or at least that’s what Meeth Crym assumed. The creature began to lung towards her, she just barely dived out of the way as it’s hammer came crashing down, cracking the earth. Meeth Crym stared in shock. She’d clearly under estimated the power of this mighty creature. Pushing herself up, she forced herself to ask the creature if it was the buffasaur. It paused for a moment, growled, before lunging again. Apparently, she had found what she was looking for, and this creature knew all too well what she required from it. Each time she landed a blow, it seemed to do nothing, she was beginning to give up hope. Looking back towards the gates, she realised that there was no way out. She couldn’t escape. Lung after lung, dive after dive. Nothing was going to put this creature down. All she could do was run and hope it would tier. If only she could freeze it somehow, or even stun it. Then it clicked, she could use magic, maybe a spell would help break though the shield. The first spell she cast was blizzard, the freezing spell. With much needed luck, it worked. It froze the creature, allowing her to land a few good blows. For some reason or another, the shield was weak against magic. Which was just her luck, because she knew how to cast spells, even if it did take her a couple of minutes. She jabbed and slashed at the creature, hoping that somehow it would kill it, but the armour was too thick, even with all the spells she could cast, it wouldn’t be enough. The creature had managed to unfreeze itself. Now it was angrier than ever. It lifted its huge harm and spun round, throwing Meeth Crym across the room. It then charged at her with such speed, it could have killed her. Meeth Crym was thankful to have just barely dodged its attack. For reasons unknown, she was still alive. But she was too close to the creature. It lifted up its hammer, and smashed into the ground, sending Meeth Crym flying into the air once more. She gasped, coughing up blood. Pushing herself up, she raised a shake hand, and cast fire. It burned the creature, causing it to scream out in pain. But that wasn’t going to be enough. She quickly cast thunder, and by chance, it stunned the creature. A cruel and painful smile twisted its way onto her face. She was in such unimaginable pain, but she didn’t have time to heal. She need to put the creature down, and fast. She sucked in a deep breath a charged at the mighty beast, jabbing and slashing. At some point, she managed to land a blow on the strange reddish orange crystal on its back. Lava like blood spewed out. She had done it, she had found its weak point. She knew now that it would far easier to deal with this mighty beast. Every time it was able to move again, she cast another spell, whether to stun or freeze it, it didn’t matter. All that matter was that she could deal with the creature. Every time it was frozen, she would chip away at the crystal on its back, causing more and more of its hot and deadly blood to pour out. However, if Meeth Crym wasn’t careful, a spark would catch her, causing a burning pain on where it landed. After what seemed like an eternity, the creature let out one last mighty cry, before it fell. With the buffasaur defeating, it gave Meeth Crym time to catch her breath and heal. Looking around, she finally spotted the chests. She couldn’t have felt more grateful at seeing the health potions and food. Meeth Crym greedily gobbled up the food, and rubbed the potions on her wounds. She sighed in relief as the warm fuzzy pain of the potion at work. When all the wounds had healed up, Meeth Crym was forced to turn her attention back the creature laying before her. Now all she had to do was chop off the horns and carry them back to town. She knew she only needed one, but decided to take them both, after all, there was no telling when she would have to find another horn. Removing the horns was a lot harder the she thought. They were stubborn, and wouldn’t budge. Plus Meeth Crym only had her the axe head, to remove these things. She knew it would be a lot easier if she had a knife or something, but she didn't. Nevertheless, she continued to chip away, till finally, the first one fell off. But she didn’t stop there, she then turned her attention to the second one. An hour or so had probably passed before Meeth Crym had managed to get both the horns. The result was her body aching in areas she didn’t even know existed. She panted heavily, as she sat on top of the fallen beast. Her clothes were drenched in blood and sweat. She probably smelled rather foul, but that didn’t matter. She decided to take a moment to add more to her beloved book, so with a shaky hand, reached into her pocket and pulled it out. She was on the fourth page now and decided to write down the sentence ‘I found the buffasaur and got its horn! But now all my clothes are super stinky!’ She then drew a picture of the creature at the bottom of the page. It was funny really, how she seemed to spend more time drawing then writing in her book. She’d drawn the helmet of the giant machine, a pretty picture of her crystal, and even a rough sketch of the location of the sewers from town. One of these days she would probably have to draw a proper map, but right now, she has content with what she’d gotten so far. With the drawing complete, Meeth Crym decided it was time she head on back to the library. She put her book away and picked up the two giant horns. As she left the aqueducts, the monsters seemed to avoid her, apparently they knew better than to mess with her now. And just like that, Meeth Crym walked all the way back to town, carrying two ridiculously huge and heavy horns. <<<<<<<< Chapter 08: Cleaning the aqueducts Chapter 10: Back to the library >>>>>>>> Category:Echoes Of Time: Tales Of A New Born Hero